Más que amigos
by elennemigo
Summary: "Molly está desolada al escuchar a Sherlock hacerle una declaración de amor a John... ¿o será que hay algo que no entendió bien?" Traducción del fanfic More than friends, escrito por listrant. Sherlolly. One-shot.


_**Nota de la autora:**_ Este fic es en respuesta a una sugerencia de creamocrop en tumblr, así que le quiero dar un gracias enorme a ella, por la primera sugerencia que me ha inspirado lo suficiente, como para hacerla! Gracias por dejarme crear con tu idea!

También, quiero agradecer a toda la adorable gente en tumblr que se hizo eco de este fic cuando fue posteado allí, originalmente como una serie de 3 partes. (Tengo el mismo nombre de usuario, si están interesados.)

 **SHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

 _ **Nota de la traductora:**_ Mi cuarta traducción, luego de algún tiempo.

Gracias miles a **listrant** que me permitió traducir este one-shot. Es un poco más largo de los que ya he traducido. ¡Espero que les guste!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia original.

* * *

Molly se detuvo en seco detrás de la puerta entreabierta del laboratorio, al escuchar la sinceridad en la profunda voz de Sherlock.

"Esto es…incómodo. No estoy seguro como decir esto, mis sentimientos hacia ti... son más que platónicos. Hemos sido…amigos por un largo tiempo y no quiero poner eso en peligro pero…yo quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos. Y... creo que tú sientes lo mismo, basado en tu comportamiento. Quiero decir... espero que sientas lo mismo. Es decir... si no es así, lo entiendo. En realidad no lo entiendo, porque estoy seguro que me has estado mandando señales. Bueno, podría estar equivocado... no... no podría. ¿O sí? Es decir... ¡oh diablos! Quieres... ¿estar conmigo o no?" Molly nunca había escuchado a Sherlock tan inseguro de sí mismo. Ella sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza y que su corazón se hundía. Sabía que debía irse ahora, pero simplemente no pudo.

"Wow…" John sonaba igualmente inseguro. Su tono de voz se oía aún más alto de lo normal. Debe haber estado muy sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Acaso no estaba interesado? Molly se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando que rechazara a su amigo. Sabía que eso estaba mal y que estaba siendo egoísta, pero de nuevo, no podía evitarlo. Odiaba pensar que Sherlock tendría el corazón roto pero no podía soportar estar fingiendo felicidad, si los dos se convertían en pareja.

"¿¡Y?!" Sherlock presionó, sonando tan irritado e impaciente como siempre.

"¿Crees que eso me hará decir que sí? Son noticias muy sorpresivas. Dame un segundo, maldición," se quejó John. Sherlock suspiró.

"Así que…¿quieres salir conmigo?" John continuó, tentativamente.

"Eso es lo que dije," Sherlock estalló. "Es una pregunta estúpida. Deja de jugar a las evasivas."

"No, es una pregunta válida. Dejaste en claro que no te gustan las citas. Vas a tener que aclarar que quieres decir con eso de 'estar conmigo'," respondió John calmado.

"¡Sí! Sí, quiero salir en una cita contigo!" Sherlock exclamó y unos segundos después murmuró "sí, lo que sea".

"¿¡'Lo que sea ', por qué diablos agregaste esa parte?! ¡Qué estupidez!" John se quejó.

"John, por favor." Mientras Sherlock rogaba, Molly comenzó a sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sonaba realmente herido.

"Lo siento," John respondió. "Sé que esta clase de cosas es difícil para ti."

Sherlock no dijo nada.

"Bueno…tú también me gustas. Creo que podríamos intentar esto de las citas," John continuó, finalmente.

Hubo otra profunda pausa y el sonido leve del roce de telas.

"¿Puedo?... Deberíamos…ahora…?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Mm…un poco pronto? Probablemente demasiado pronto para…"

Hubo otro corto silencio.

"Entonces…querrás ehh… invitarme a tomar un café o a cenar o algo..." sugirió John.

"Ah sí. Claro. ¿Estás libre esta noche para ir a cenar?" Sherlock respondió.

"Eso suena encantador." Molly pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de John y sintió como la primera lágrima recorría su mejilla. Eso era todo. Siempre fue una probabilidad muy remota, pero ahora toda esperanza se había esfumado. Ella tendría que aceptar que Sherlock es gay y que nunca se interesaría en ella. Eventualmente. Ahora mismo no podía soportar enfrentarlos. Oír la feliz noticia y fingir una sonrisa. Molly corrió por el pasillo, lejos del laboratorio y lejos de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Pasaron 48 horas y Molly nuevamente se encontraba titubeando en el pasillo, fuera del laboratorio. Se había ido del trabajo inmediatamente después de escuchar la conversación entre Sherlock y John y al siguiente día, había dado parte de enferma para evitar verlos. Ella hubiese querido dar parte hoy también, o todos los días del resto de su vida, pero sus empleadores probablemente no lo apreciarían y necesitaba el trabajo, especialmente desde que se convirtió en lo único que tenía.

 _No. Basta._ Se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Tenía que dejar de lamentar una pérdida de algo que nunca tuvo en realidad. Pero había sido una linda fantasía. Un lindo sueño donde escapa cada vez que lo necesitaba.

 _Ya es suficiente_. Gritó mentalmente. Ella iba a estar bien. Iba a superar esto.

Molly no escuchó ni un sonido provenir del laboratorio, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Siempre las dejaban encendidas durante el día, así que eso no le decía nada. Desafortunadamente, no podía ver dentro de la sala sin que su presencia se haga notar para quien sea que estuviera allí. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a entrar, rezando que no hubiera nadie.

Pero sí había.

Sherlock estaba vertiendo una solución verde en una placa de petri mientras John estaba leyendo un libro sobre el escritorio. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando Molly entró.

"Buen día, Molly," John la saludó cálidamente. Como siempre, Molly sintió sistemáticamente la mirada evaluadora de Sherlock, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"Hola, que tal, buen día!" Molly hizo una mueca mientras las palabras salían de sus labios demasiado rápido y sin detenerse.

"¿Te sientes mejor? Mike dijo que habías dado parte de enferma ayer," John continuó.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Mejor! Bien. Gracias." Molly miró hacia Sherlock y la sorprendió que él aún continuaba observándola. Ella vió como él suspiró profundamente, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Molly apartó su mirada y tomó la muestra de sangre que había estado analizando para una autopsia. El trío trabajó en relativo silencio cerca de una hora, pero Molly notó los intercambios sin palabras entre Sherlock y John cuando creían que ella no estaba viendo. Se aclaraban la garganta, se hacían señas con la cabeza y murmuraban palabras que ella no podía descifrar.

"Molly," dijo Sherlock finalmente, lo que hizo que Molly saltara internamente.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Mmm?" Saltó Molly bruscamente, notando la forma en que Sherlock y John intercambiaban miradas.

"¿Podrías poner estas soluciones en algún medio nutriente e incubarlas a 90 grados?"

"Ah," dijo, mientras dejaba salir un respiro de alivio. "Sí. Puedo hacerlo, claro." Al acercarse a recoger las soluciones, vio a Sherlock sacudir la cabeza y John respondiendo con una mirada de exasperación.

La sala se llenó de silencio nuevamente. Ellos estaban en desacuerdo con algo, obviamente. ¿Cuándo decirle a ella sobre su nueva relación? Debía ser eso.

Justo cuando Molly terminaba la tarea que le había asignado Sherlock, John se puso de pie y se estiro, dramáticamente.

"Ahh…Estoy tieso como una tabla. Mucho tiempo sentado, sin dudas. Creo que voy a dar un paseo por el pasillo... y tal vez comer algo mientras... es casi mediodía." dijo. Sherlock, irritado, rodó los ojos mientras John se iba, pero su expresión cambio al hacer contacto visual con Molly. Ahora era el momento. Molly sabía que había llegado el momento. Ella sintió que era la hora de su gran confesión. No podía enfrentarlo. Todavía no.

"Yo…¿Sabes qué? En realidad tengo que…tengo que irme también. Tengo algo," Molly hizo una pausa y señalo la puerta. "...algo que…tengo…justo ahora. Lo siento... te veré... ehh.. sí.. adiós.", balbuceó antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _Otra vez no._ _No, no puede estar pasando otra vez._

Unas horas después Molly tenía que volver al laboratorio para retirar unas muestras de sangre de la incubadora. Una tarea muy sencilla. Pero no, no pudo ser porque de alguna forma se las arregló otra vez para escuchar una conversación entre el detective y el doctor. _Basta, desde ahora voy a usar tacos altos. Tacos bien altos y muy ruidosos._ Pensó, pero la charla que se oía desde el laboratorio la distrajo. La curiosidad mató al gato y sin dudas la mataría a ella también.

Molly sólo alcanzó a escuchar la última palabra que pronunció John.

"…vueltas."

"No es cierto. Pero no, no será hoy, John. No se lo puedo decir hoy. Algo está mal. Ella no estaba enferma."

¡Ay Dios! ¿Estaban hablando de ella? Seguramente…e _lla no estaba enferma_ …por supuesto Sherlock sabría que estaba mintiendo. _No se lo puedo decir hoy_ .Entonces ella tenía razón, estaban discutiendo sobre cuándo decirle lo de su relación.

"¿Qué?" John sonaba muy irritado.

"¿No la viste? Demasiado maquillaje. Tratando de ocultar que estuvo llorando. ¿Y la manera en la que actuaba? Sobresaltada, desorientada. Hablando sin parar, y sin decir nada en realidad. Algo esta mal." El tono de Sherlock era familiar... la típica frustración del tipo "¿Acaso eres un estúpido ciego?" que siempre adoptaba a la hora de hacer sus deducciones.

"¿Qué?" repitió John.

"No lo sé." Molly se imaginó a Sherlock sacudiendo sus rulos, como solía hacerlo cuando usaba ese torturado tono. Nada peor que no saber.

"Yo sigo pensando que sólo lo estás postergando..." reprendió John.

"¡No es cierto! Mira, este no es tu- Estoy empezando a desear no haberte dicho lo que siento, en primer lugar!" Las palabras de Sherlock fueron interrumpidas por el tintineo de cristales y ligeros pasos. Molly imaginó a Sherlock dejando lo que fuera en lo que estaba trabajando y comenzando a recorrer la habitación.

"Eso dolió." John obviamente estaba bromeando, pero había un dejo de sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Sí, sé que esto es muy difícil _para ti._ Darte cuenta que estas enamorado y enfrentarte a un posible rechazo la primera vez que confiesas tus sentimientos."

"¿Enamorado? ¿Estás enamorado? Nunca habías dicho eso…" John sonaba asombrado, desconcertado.

"Semántica. Lo deberías haber deducido por lo que te dije…" la voz de Sherlock se sentía un poco alta y Molly sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta al pensar que pronto sería descubierta.

"Lo sé…es sólo que… es extraño oírte decir las palabras."

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

"Digo extraño en el buen sentido. Es lindo," se retractó John.

"Sí. Bueno. Extraño o no, te pido que me dejes hacer esto…a mi manera." Sherlock sonaba un poco insultado y algo… avergonzado. Era difícil asegurarlo porque Molly nunca lo había oído así.

"Bien. Está bien. Lo siento, no te voy a presionar más. Sólo déjame saber cuando quieras hablar con ella y yo desaparezco." Molly se preguntaba por qué habían decidido que fuera Sherlock quien hablara con ella. Parecía ser él quien insistía en ello. Tenía sentido, Molly se había sentido atraída por Sherlock durante mucho tiempo, pero era algo raramente considerado de su parte el reconocerlo.

"Hoy no," Sherlock repitió firmemente.

"Te hablo por experiencia, no te será más fácil mañana. O el día siguiente. O el día después."

"Como te dije, y por más increíble que te parezca, no soy yo quien me preocupa." saltó Sherlock. Obviamente, Sherlock estaba tratando realmente de ser amable con ella y el hechho de que John no se lo estuviera reconociendo debidamente, lo enfurecía.

"Tienes razón, eso sí es increíble. El amor te ha arruinado. Oh bendita caída..." empezó John riéndose.

"Cállate, John."

La habitación quedó en silencio.

Molly luchó contra la urgencia de liberar un suspiro que había estado guardándose. _Hoy no_. Se sintió tan aliviada. No tendría que oír esas palabras, no hoy. Un día más de paz. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tosió fuertemente e hizo ruido con los papeles que llevaba en los brazos, mientras entraba al laboratorio pisando firmemente.

Ellos eran muy buenos, pensó Molly, al ver como ambos actuaban tan casualmente inocentes, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo sobre como destrozar su corazón en un millón de pedazos. John le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y Sherlock parpadeó brevemente mientras Molly cruzaba la habitación.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente para Molly, ahora que, por el momento, no estaba temiendo la posibilidad de la gran confesión. John y Sherlock se quedaron sólo algunas horas más, Sherlock insistió en que tenía que recolectar más muestras y los dos se marcharon.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Molly estaba en la morgue, revisando su lista de un post mortem normal. Era un paciente de cáncer, no fue necesario cortar, sólo las formalidades de siempre.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Sherlock mirándola fijamente, desde la entrada. ¿Por qué se detuvo allí en vez irrumpir como siempre, como si fuera dueño del lugar?

"Mm, hola," dijo Molly, apretando la carpeta contra su pecho en un intento subconsciente de proteger su corazón.

Sherlock dudó por un momento antes de responder. Esta interacción se volvía cada vez más bizarra, y el pulso de Molly comenzó a elevarse. _Oh no. Ahora no. Entonces ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo estaría lista para esto?_

"Hola, Molly," simplemente respondió. Molly levantó la cejas e inclinó levemente su cabeza, animándolo a continuar, pero él no lo hizo y el silencio se arraigó ente ellos como un abismo. De pronto la habitación parecía muchísimo más grande.

"¿Dónde está…ehh…dónde está John?" Molly finalmente preguntó.

"Él…no está conmigo."

A pesar de la tensión, Molly no pude evitar reír nerviosamente.

"Sí, eso puedo verlo," murmuró, bajando la carpeta y volviendo a su trabajo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo fácil. Era una lucha, pero por los siguientes 20 minutos, Molly se las arregló para volver a sus tareas, aún con Sherlock merodeando por la sala sin rumbo. Obviamente estaba dando vueltas, como había dicho John. Finalmente Molly empujó el cuerpo nuevamente dentro del cajon y puso su firma final en sus documentos. Sherlock se había acercado mucho más y ahora estaba de pie justo del otro lado del cajón mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

"Molly…"Sherlock finamente comenzó.

"¿Necesitas ver un cuerpo?" preguntó Molly, sintiéndose mal por hacerse la tonta, pero aun sin poder evirtarlo.

"No, yo…"

"¿Alguna parte para un experimento, entonces? Temo que no tengo mucho por ahora... pero puedo ir a fijarme." Comenzó a darse vuelta.

"No," Sherlock la tomó del brazo para detenerla. "No necesito…nada…"

"¿Estás aburrido? ¿Te pusiste pesado y John te echó del apartamento otra vez?" Molly estaba determinada a no dejarlo terminar, a no dejarlo hablar.

"No," Sherlock negó con la cabeza, para poner más énfasis a sus palabras. "Molly…no sé-"

"Tengo que irme…al baño," interrumpió Molly.

"¿Qué…justo ahora?" Sherlock preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

"Sí. Justo ahora." _No podría discutirle eso, ¿verdad?_

"Esta-bien…?"

Molly se dió vuelta y encaró la puerta, sonriendo ante la cara de completa confusión de Sherlock. Ella, Molly Hooper, había desconcertado a Sherlock Holmes. Y se sentía ridículamente orgullosa de sí misma. Pasó de largo el baño y se fue a visitar a una amiga en Radiología, por el resto de la mañana. No era algo que a su jefe le encantaría, pero en momentos desesperados...

El resto del día se convirtió, de alguna manera, en un elaborado juego de escondidas. En el almuerzo, Molly anticipó que Sherlock podría aparecerse en su restaurante favorito, así que fue a su segundo favorito, un lugar de comida Thai. Eso le pareció una sabia decisión hasta que, mientras hacía fila, vio a John Watson, sentado en una mesa en el rincón, escribiendo furiosamente en su celular. Molly no tenía dudas de a quien le escribía. Tomó su comida para llevar, y aunque hubiera preferido comer allí, se fue a almorzar al parque. Sherlock seguramente estaría esperando que fuera director a Bart's. Se estaba sintiendo muy arrogante sobre su estrategia mientras volvía al trabajo, hasta que vio a Sherlock asomándose por las puertas de la morgue. Enseguida ella se dio vuelta y pensó por un momento. Él la había estado esperando por un buen rato, y si no la vio entrar, pensaría que se equivocó e iría al laboratorio. A menos que haya plantado a John en el laboratorio. De todas formas no era probable que él volviera a entrar en la morgue, ya que obviamente vio que no había nadie. Por suerte, había una salida trasera en la morgue, lo que significaba pasar por el vestuario de mujeres. Ella fue por ese camino y rápidamente se metió en la oficina para terminar el papeleo del día. Su plan fue aparentemente exitoso ya que no se topó con Sherlock por el resto de su turno.

* * *

Molly se felicitó a sí misma por ser capaz de engañar al genial detective consultor, mientras se ponía su saco y encaraba el final del día. _Eso no fue tan difícil_ , pensó. _Él debe estar perdiendo su toque. O tal vez ella era un genio._

Ese feliz y pequeño pensamiento pasaba por su mente, justo cuando un elegante saco gris y unos rizos oscuros se escabulleron por las puertas del ascensor, segundos antes que estas se cerraran. _Maldición y doble maldición._

"Oh…hola, Sher-" Molly empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

"Has estado evitándome. Evitando estar a solas conmigo," Sherlock sonaba confundido, y tal vez un poco enojado. Molly sintió sus ojos sobre ella, pero se rehusaba a mirarlo.

"No…¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué haría eso? Que tontería. Ahora mismo estamos solos." Molly luchaba sin éxito, que su voz no temblara tanto.

"Sí. Porque me escondí en un rincón y salté al ascensor," Sherlock respondió.

Molly se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la mirada en los números parpadeantes del ascensor.

Sherlock presionó el botón de parada de emergencia.

"Molly… por favor. Hay algo que necesito decirte."

"No… no necesitas decirme nada, porque ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Y está bien. De verdad, está bien."

Molly le dirigió apenas una mirada a Sherlock, suficiente para ver su ceño fruncido.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó.

"Sí. No pienses más en ello. Yo estoy feliz por ti."

"¿Feliz por mi?"

"Y por John."

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy feliz por John, también. Él es…un hombre muy afortunado." la voz de Molly se quebró con la última palabra y forzó una tos para cubrirlo.

"Te refieres a…¿Mary? ¿Sabías lo de Mary?"

"¿Quién es Mary?"

"Yo…no importa."

Hubo una larga pausa antes que Sherlock rompiera el silencio.

"Pero…¿cómo te sientes…conmigo?"

Sintiendo como que se había perdido de algo, Molly finalmente levantó la mirada buscando la confusión en sus ojos, pero sólo encontró sus propias emociones reflejadas de nuevo hacia ella.

"Te dije, que estoy feliz por ti."

Sherlock resopló frustrado.

"Pareciera que estamos... hablando en círculos," dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando los pocos pasos que el diminuto ascensor le permitía, antes de volver a su lado. "Así no es como había planeado esto, y ahora no estoy... seguro de cómo seguir. ¿Podría…te importa si simplemente digo lo que había pensado?"

"En realidad, me gustaría que no dijeras nada más sobre esto."

"Oh…ya veo. No me di cuenta…No te volveré a molestar con esto." Sherlock se estiró hasta tocar el botón de emergencia nuevamente, y el ascensor comenzó a subir otra vez.

"Gracias," Molly susurró, apenas pudiendo contener sus lágrimas. Ambos tuvieron que atravesar sólo unos pocos momentos de tenso silencio antes que las puertas se abrieran, pero para Molly fue una eternidad. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y su pecho le dolía. Se sentía horrible. Sabía que le debía a Sherlock mucho más que eso. Después de tantos años de amistad, todas las veces que él la salvo de algún peligro, él merecía poder confiar en ella. Merecía su apoyo y comprensión. Ella no tenía derecho de ser tan egoísta y ahorrarse la pena causándole dolor a él. Él seguramente pensó que ella no aprobaría que fuera gay. ¿Qué tal si él no volvía a Bart's nunca más? ¿Qué tal si no lo volvía a ver jamás? Fue ese pensamiento que la hizo correr tras él. Sherlock se apuro a salir del ascensor en cuanto las puertas abrieron, y mientras ella tenía unos momentos de duda, él salio por las puertas del hospital hasta la calle. Y allí Molly lo alcanzó. Parada en el pavimento, ignorando la lluvia lo llamó por su nombre. Piadosamente, Sherlock se detuvo permitiendo que ella lo alcanzara.

"¡Sherlock, lo siento!" jadeó, casi sin aire, mitad por haber corrido y mitad porque estaba empezando a llorar. "Por favor, dime lo que sea que querías decirme antes. Tenía miedo…que me doliera oírlo, pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. No quiero que pienses que tienes que ocultar quien eres o lo que sientes, para no herir mis sentimientos. Yo soy tu amiga y nunca voy a juzgarte y siempre te voy a apoyar... en lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida. Así que...¿qué querías decirme? Te escucho."

Pero ella no estaba escuchando. No podría hacerlo; estaba sollozando muy fuerte. Sherlock la observó en silencio hasta que el llanto de Molly comenzó a disminuir.

"¿Qué pensabas…? No…Ya improvisé lo suficiente esta noche y mira a donde nos llevó. Es mejor seguir el guión..." dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué?"

"No importa," Sherlock se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la espalda de Molly, animándola hacia adelante. "Demos un paseo."

"Muy bien…"

"Déjame…no digas nada hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó y Molly asintió.

"Esto es algo incómodo…en realidad, es más incómodo ahora de lo que había anticipado. No estoy seguro de cómo decir esto…Dios sabe que lo he intentado y he fallado miserablemente…no… Ahora sí estoy dando vueltas. Maldición, odio cuando tiene razón…" Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento. Respiró profundo y sus siguientes palabras salieron en un solo aliento.

"No estoy seguro de cómo decir esto, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti son más que platónicos."

Molly se detuvo en seco cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que sus palabras eran extrañamente familiares. Sherlock dio unos pasos más antes de notar que ella se había quedado atrás. Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

"Ay Dios," Molly estaba sin aliento cuando él la alcanzó.

Sherlock respiró temblorosamente. "Molly, teníamos un trato. Por favor, déjame terminar."

"Lo siento," susurró ella.

"Como tú dijiste, hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo y no quiero arriesgar eso pero... quisiera ser más que sólo amigos. Y creo que tú sientes lo mismo, basado en tu comportamiento. Quiero decir... espero que sientas lo mismo. Si no es así... yo... trataré de entender. Así que...¿quieres estar conmigo o no?"

"Cambiaste esa última parte, cuando dices lo de 'entender'," dijo Molly simplemente.

"Sí, John pensó que era…¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Me gustaba más como lo dijiste antes…sonaba más a ti…" Molly estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente, completamente atónito.

"Lo siento. Lo estoy haciendo más difícil. Déjame…" Molly se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar, "wow…" dijo con sorpresa en su voz, pero aún sonriendo.

"¿Aquí es…cuando me das tiempo para pensarlo?" Molly preguntó, cuando él no respondió; Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. Molly se tomó unos segundos.

"Entonces…¿Quieres salir conmigo?" finalmente ella continuó..

"Sí…quiero salir en una cita contigo," Sherlock siguió automáticamente. Él espero que Molly continuara hablando pero eso no sucedió. Ella suspiró.

"No terminaste…Me gustaba la versión original…" incitó ella.

"Lo que sea...?" Sherlock murmuró esas palabras como preguntando. Molly sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno…yo también te amo. ¿Tal vez podríamos intentar esto de las citas?"

"Esa no era tu línea, exactamente."

"John lo hizo mal. Yo lo arreglé."

"Me escuchaste," Sherlock dijo secamente. Molly asintió. "Y pensaste que yo le estaba diciendo a John…" Ella asintió otra vez. "Y por eso me dijiste que estabas feliz por nosotros…y por eso no querías que te contara nada..."

"Aha…"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Crees que-" Sherlock dijo finalmente, pero Molly lo interrumpó.

"No…John tenía mal esa parte también," dijo ella, acercándose y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No es demasiado pronto."

Sherlock dudó, miró a la calle nervioso. Molly se paró en puntas de pie y sus labios se encontraron suavemente. Los de Sherlock estaban completamente cerrados, Molly tomo su labio inferior entre los suyos, tirando ligeramente. El recibió el mensaje y Molly Hooper por fin consiguió su primera degustación de Sherlock Holmes. Inmediatamente fue muy claro para ella que una degustación no sería suficiente, así que Molly presionó a Sherlock cuando él trató de apartarse. Él se rendió fácilmente.

"¿Estas libre esta noche para cenar?" Sherlock murmuró contra sus labios.

"¿Estas libre para tener sexo esta noche?"

"Se suponía que dijeras 'eso suena encantador.'" la reprendió Sherlock.

"Eso suena encantador. ¿Estás libre para tener sexo después de cenar?"

"John dijo que deberíamos ir despacio."

"Lo podemos hacer despacio," Molly insistió con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se rió a carcajadas, tomó la mano de Molly, y se marcharon por la calle, bajo la intensa lluvia.

* * *

Más atrás por la calle, la puerta de un auto se abrió y una alta figura se bajó para encontrarse con una figura un poco mas baja, que emergió de las sombras cerca del hospital.

"Parece que ha sido reemplazado," Mycroft Holmes comentó al ver a la pareja más adelante, alejarse cada vez más.

"No ese…ese nunca fue mi lugar," respondió calmo, el Dr. Watson .

"Cuando Ud. apareció pensé que sería un problema, pero esto, esto es peor."

"¿Qué?"

"Sherlock Holmes y Molly Hooper."

John dejo salir una leve carcajada y se dio la vuelta.

"¿A dónde va?" Mycroft le preguntó.

"Tengo una cita. Y él no va a venir," John respondió, apuntando a la calle, 2w2ffelizmente desconcertado. "Él no va a venir. ¡Ni va a llamar! ¡Ni va a mandar mensajes de texto! ¡Ni siquiera va a existir por el resto de la noche, por lo que a mi me concierne!"

El médico del ejército se alejó, aun riéndose por lo bajo.

"Mmm…" Mycroft masculló mientras se subía otra vez a su auto y se marchaba hacia la noche.

 ***FIN***


End file.
